Transit providers, such as airlines, bus companies, railway companies, taxi companies, limousine companies, etc., may install in-vehicle service systems in their vehicles to provide in-vehicle services to entertain their passengers, enable attendants to better serve the passengers, and/or otherwise provide enhanced services during transit on the vehicle. In-vehicle services may include provision of electronic content (e.g., movies, games, etc.), beverages, meals, blankets, pillows, headphones, access to retail shopping experiences, facilitation of communications (e.g., 1-way, 2-way, etc.), and/or other items or services. For example, commercial airlines oftentimes equip their airplanes with in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems to provide their passengers with entertainment while in-transit to their destinations. However, among other issues, conventional IFE systems are heavy, expensive, complex, and/or behind current consumer electronics technology. For instance, conventional IFE systems require wiring and hardware such as seatback controls, seatback displays, overhead displays, or other devices that add weight to the airplane, which translates into added fuel and other costs to operate a given flight. Furthermore, conventional IFE systems may be locked into using the same hardware for a substantial time due to costs, compatibility, or other issues related to upgrading or replacing such systems.